


Unsevered Links and Unforgotten Inks

by tcdfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i hope i can finish it this time, i implore hades to help me finish this at the end of 5b, swan queen mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea Devil  at 5B. The story continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying. Hopefully it's decent enough and hopefully I get inspired and continue this.
> 
> I implore Hades, the mighty god of the underworld with #hairalwaysonpoint to bestow a much wanted assistance. While his blue flamed hair (which I deeply covet) continues to burn, may the ideas and dicipline in me be able to burn too.

And so it was that Cruella missed the real world. All her words were true. She missed the music, the gin, the glamour, the gin. Learning about the Charmings and company's descend into the underworld, it gave her hope that she may change her fate. Just like when Isaac dropped in her doorstep and looked up to her window, she knew this time it would be the same taste of freedom, though this time, it will stick; it will bring her to her happy ending.

After her initial meeting with Henry, she went home to her room at Granny's or in this world, it's the Blind Witch's. Just a few months ago, she shared this room with, well, Ursula. This is why as much as there's nothing to do in Underbrooke, and well nothing much to do in Storybrooke either, she still prefers to go out than stay in that room. It's not home without Ursula in it. And yet, she also prefers to stay in that room, what paradox. But if there's something that describes Cruella de Vil, it's actually that her existence is full of paradox.

She entered the room, threw the keys in the table then sat in a chair. She pulled the table drawer and in it, a notebook, a thick one, came into surface. In her mind, she thought once again as every day when she gets that notebook, "who knew Cruella de Vil actually can journal her feelings?" She chuckled. Soon enough, she felt lonely without any friend there in Underbrooke. Maleficent could be good company but she survived. She only needs one person right now.

She started scribbling.

**

Dear Darling Ursula,

As of today, it seems that maybe I am closer to getting out of here in this hell. I knew the Charmings are here but it's only today that I got to talk Henry alone and made a deal. The boy is in. We shall meet in a few days to set the plan in motion. Soon, we will be together. That is if you still want me. I actually don't know if you think about me. You may have found a new boy or girl or shark under the sea. I may be setting myself up for disappointment. Oh well, if in case then I will still be out of here and that would be wicked. Wicked, huh? Since there's nothing to do here, I gather stories. And I hear some juicy details, rumours really on Zelena and Hades. I have yet to meet that green witch. Oh your uncle is very lovely by the way. Except for the part, he doesn't want to release me from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Darling Ursula,

I have told you about this, well this journal, but today I am finally able to blurt out my greatest line in this underworld. I met Regina today, and I have used my Bambi line. Classic. You should have seen me. I was hilarious but elegant. Although of course, I don't want you to be in this underworld. 

I will tell you when we meet again if this doe fur indeed was Bambi's mother or not. I will tell you if indeed Bambi's mother is here. She is full of unfinished business too, you know, so that is a factor.

And I'm sure you don't mind me meeting with James from time to time. Darling, I don't have anything to do here. I'm sure you understand. It's better that I'll be back with you with a clear mind rather than us meeting again and I have gone crazy. Although is there really a difference? Am I not crazy even before the underworld? Shh... Don't answer that. 

The thing is, I want you to answer but you're not here with me. 

**

Cruella stopped writing for half an hour as sadness began to sink in. She drank iced tea, of all drinks available in the Blind Witch's version of Granny's Diner. Iced tea is the most decent drink she could find.

She continued to write.

**

There is something off though with James the last time I met him. To be honest, I don't care, he's my only "friend" in here. At least there is someone mischievous enough who I can talk to, and well, you know, while I'm waiting for things to change here in Underbrooke. Regina is clever to think of that term. She was distraught though. I wonder who is she looking for. Could it be his first love, Daniel? That's her business. I am but amused as to how Regina and Emma play this whole thing. They are fools not to realize for so long now that they actually belong together. I guess this would be my new amusement here down under.

**

Cruella put the pen down. She then browsed through the journal to her favorite entry she wrote in her early days in the underworld.

**

Dear Darling Ursula,

I miss you so much. I miss the music and the gin. I miss the jazz, yes, but you are the only music that I need. I miss your singing voice, even if I haven't heard it before. We met when you didn't have it already, remember? But even so, I know your music is my favorite. Too bad, before I can even hear it and celebrate with you, you left immediately. I still don't know why.

I miss the gin and I miss you watching me gulp it gracefully. I miss the glamour of the real world and how it actually means you and me in it, wreaking havoc or just having fun together.

I want to be back with you. I don't know if you share the same sentiments. But I somehow feel you do. I somehow feel we have unsevered links. Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Father, how could I get in contact with Uncle Hades?"

"Sweet Ursula, firstly, you don't call him, "uncle." He doesn't like to talk about age. So just call him, "Hades."

"Okay then, how do I talk to him?"

"Is this about your friend who died? Are you really that concerned? I mean everybody dies eventually."

"She is, well she was a good friend of mine."

She wanted to add, "more than a good friend, to be honest."

"If this is important to you, I will try to talk to my brother."

Ursula hugged her father before going back to her room in their palace under the sea.

She then remembered the moment when she learned about Cruella.

***

"She what?"

"Yes, Princess Ursula, one of the merpeople got word that your friend, Cruella, died in a cliff because of that blonde in red jacket."

"Oh, Emma, the blonde. Well okay, I will talk to a friend of mine to get more information."

Ursula then got one of the crystal balls lying around her room, perks of being back under the sea with her father. She doesn't mind the change in title. Back when she was wreaking havoc, she was the queen of the sea. "Princess" isn't bad if it means becoming daddy's little princess again to make up for the lost time.

"Mal, are you there?"

"Yes, Ursula, I miss you too. I'm back with my daughter, you want to see her? The daughter of mine you abandoned."

"Mal, I'm sorry, okay. I really am. It's really bad that we lied and then I just left you all and now we are meeting like this, not even personal, but please--"

"You need to know. I understand. I am not that evil, not to my friends. Even with whatever has transpired between us."

"Thank you, Mal. I appreciate this more than you know. I owe you."

"You owe me big time. But that's for later. I'm so sorry to tell you, Urs. Cruella indeed died because of Emma. Well, she was on a suicide mission anyway. You know that, right?"

"I know. I... umm.. thank you for the information. I just need time..."

Tears began falling from Ursula's eyes.

Mal immediately suggested, "Urs, try Hades. As much as he's devious, you may be able to strike a deal with him. Besides, he's your uncle."

Ursula was softly sobbing as she replied, "I will try. I never had an interaction with him. I'll talk to my father."

***

It was months since that conversation happened and yet Ursula only asked help from her father now. She wanted Cruella back for sure but doubts keep circling through her mind. She even started writing a journal to sort her emotions. 

As she was getting her journal to write for the day, incidentally the ink from the bottle spilled on her table. She then realized something. She had heard of what Henry did with the quill and how Henry is the author now. She had studied magic for centuries to be an effective villain of the sea, and somehow she made a curious connection. Though she was unsure, she also felt in her animal instinct that it can be very well possible.

Could it be that the broken quill has unleashed an entity that still can be manipulated?


End file.
